epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Gliscor Fan/A WikiMAD Special Report: WikEA
This idea was brought up by Munkee as a joke in chat, so I googled EA Sports Commericals and took the first thing I saw. Here's the commerical this skit is based on: Starring Scrawland Scribblescratch as Kevin Hart A Wikia Staff Member as Dave Franco Gliscor Fan as Narrator Mystical Trixter as female woman person Nail as Female Singer Tiger as Damien YouTubeKorea and Tkid115 as a bunch of random asian females DudeWithASuit as Richard Sherman A group of football players as a Group of football players Another Wikia Staff member as That Guy The Story ~'Scraw' walks up to Wikia Central and knows many, many times.~ Wikia: Yes, our technical team is working on it. ~'Scraw' slaps Wikia Staff in the face~ Gliscor: New Wikia Layout season is an aggravating time, an emotional time, an annual ritual in which many wikia users go up to the Wikia Central and slap people in the face for being idiots. ~'Scraw'’s eyes go red~ Scraw (Starts rapping): These fucking idiots are the reason our hands slap your face! That time of year is fucking here where I put your ass in place! I’m gonna take your house! Lexi: So we’re ready to pounce. Scraw: And maybe a fgt in your ass! Lexi: Did we do that? Scraw: I’ll hack into the cranium, the brain that you ain’t using! Then drop the mic so hard you’ll hear it all day long! Nail: It’s fuck over wiki season! Don’t ask why We don’t give a shit, you guys can cry It’s fuck wiki season! You’ll want to give up So murder people, and don’t give up. Wikia Staff: Mobile users, don’t go! … Tiger? Tiger: I’m not racist. I’m just stealing your girl because I’m negro. ~rides away on motorcycle~ Scraw: It’s the “fuck us over” season, the most revengeful time of year I will punch you in the face for fucking with us 12 months, you fucking queers Once we take it over we’ll bring back all the fun So fuck you guys and make sure that the customers #1! YTK and Tkid: If you wanna fuck with us, you better know what’s going down Rock and punch and kick you, bleed with bullets from our gun! Wikia: All these crazy assholes I never met just keep showing up. ~'DWAS' tackles Wikia Staff~ Wikia: Damn it, dwas, don’t be a fgt! Nail: Fucking us over, it doesn’t make you smart To stop of from coming, just fix your heart I don’t know what I’m doing, But you’ll be banned Now can someone make sure that I’m real Gliscor: No. Nail: Damn. DWAS and a group of football players: FGT FGT FGT FGT FGT FGTITY FGT (this continues for like, 20 seconds) Scraw: It’s fuck it over season, so we’re starting a war We came on, they flamed on, everything we’ve explored! Wikia (Now starting to rap): I’ll fuck you with my strategies, then toss them in the trash It’s the cold hard fact I don’t give a shit, the fucks I don’t give for being crass! ~'Wikia' and Scraw sit down~ Announcer: SETTLE IT IN SMASH. Scraw: Wikia. Hey, Wikia. WIKIA… fuck you. Announcer: P1 DEFEATED! Another Wikia Member: Hey, Wikia, the central is on fire. Wikia: Let it burn. Another Wikia Member: But the comments… Wikia: I SAID LET IT BURN! ~Commerical ends~ Gliscor: WikEA. All the changes. Nothing you’d actually want. polls Should we kill them nao? Nah This is really violent why isn't scraw admin yet? FGT FGT FGT FGT FGT FGTITY FGT No hints for the finale. Stay tuned! Category:Blog posts